A mission of a different kind
by MADDIEdimkaDUCKY
Summary: The front line of a war zone is no place for a child. No matter how skilled or which unit he is with. He does not belong there. Involves K-unit
1. Odd cicumstances

"Alex Rider, aka Cub, was shot in the heart by a scorpia sniper. In the three days he has been unconscious in the hospital, 2 further assassination attempts have taken place. Therefore, I am sending him to Brecon Beacons with you, K-unit, and all other units for his protection, " Ms Jones informed a shocked K-unit (and Ben).

They were in Jones' office at the Royal and General bank where they had been unceremoniously summoned to discuss their "training". They now realised he actual reason they of all units had been called here

"Surely that isn't his only option, couldn't he stay with his parents and have guards on his house or something?" Wolf asked. He didn't have any problems with the kid, especially after Point Blanc but he just couldn't see why he had to be dumped on them again.

"Alex has no family and his housekeeper recently left, as of now, we are his guardians" replied Jones. All members of K-unit looked at each other in surprise, except Ben who already knew this. "As I was saying, you, along with him will be picked up first at the hospital tomorrow morning at 0630 sharp. You will be at the back with Cub. As the bus continues along and picks up the other units from their houses, they will be sitting as close to the front as possible as is standard SAS protocol and to give you room. If anything looks wrong with Cub you are to dial 911 immediately, is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," they all replied.

"If anyone asks about Cub, you are to say he is injured and that's all you know is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," they all replied again.

"Good, and although you may not believe this, I do care about Alex so try to take good care of him. He will be with you now for 4 years and I would hate it if life was too unpleasant for him," said Jones.

"If he is there for 4 years he will be in for a whole lot of unpleasantness," Eagle said sadly.

"Which is why you have to try and help him, he will be in a lot of pain and unsteady for at least two weeks and then he faces 4 years of SAS training, he needs all the help he can get. You are excused."

They all filed out from Jones' office one by one.

"Poor Cub," Eagle said.

"Yeah, normally I would be angry at this but it seems like such a hopeless situation for Cub you can't help but feel sorry for him," Wolf said quickly.

"What's this, is Wolfy getting soft in his old age?" Ben asked cheekily.

Wolf returned one of his world-renown stares. Ben was wisely quiet after that.

"We should probably go and grab our stuff and meet at the hospital, it'll be easier to just sleep there tonight and I wanna check how Cub is doing," Snake said in his oh-so-medic way.

"Good idea, see you all then," Ben said

They all left their separate ways

THE HOSPTIAL

"Wow," Eagle said in such a child-like way everyone took their eyes of Cub to stare at him.

"Wow says it all," Ben replied.

They were all staring at Cub. He was lying on his hospital bed wear blue and white striped pyjamas that was open at the neck. He was pale but not deathly so, and had about 6 tubes connected to him.

His bullet wound was visible to everyone and they realised just how close he had come to dying. And this happened right outside the headquarters of M16. And what was he doing in a world meant for grown-ups anyway.

'Poor kid, this shouldn't ne happening to him," Snake said.

"Well it is, and there is nothing you or I or anyone can do so we ay as well just face it and get on with our lives," Wolf snapped, all traces of the softness they saw outside of Jones' office now completely gone.

"And Wolf is back," Eagle said.

A couple of hours after they had all nodded off in the visitor chairs scattered around the room, Ben was woken up by a low moan. Looking around and trying to find the source he found Cub, tension all over his face, moaning occasionally and judging by the wetness in his eyes about to start crying.

Not knowing what to do, he brushed the bangs off his sweaty forehead and whispered soothing words to him. After a few minutes he relaved a little and the tension left his face.

Seeing Alex like that, vulnerable and innocent, made Ben realise just how out-of-place Cub really was in this world. As he sat there pondering he heard , barely more than a whisper, his name being called. He looked around at his team mates expecting to see one of them looking at him, but they were all still asleep- the whisper had come from Cub.

ALEX POV

I woke up once again, in a place I despised. I always hated waking up here because I realised it was only a matter of time before I would begin to hurt. I looked around the familiar white room to see something not o familiar. Four bodies all around the room- and none of them Jack.

Three of them appeared top be asleep but the pone closest to him was awake and apparently deep in thought. I looked closer and realised who it was, and then as that realisation hit me, I also recognised the other 3 figures……K-unit and Ben.

"Ben?" I whispered groggy and confused- and blissfully pain free, I must be doped.

"Hey Cub, look you should probably be resting so I'll keep this simple and try not to argue till the morning I don't want you to hurt yourself…. For the next 4 years you are gonna be staying at Brecon Beacons with me and K-unit. You will still do missions for M16 and I will go on as many of them as I can with you. If you are wondering where your housekeeper is…I will explain in the morning, right now I wanna sleep and I am sure you do too so you can argue all the way to Brecon Beacons as much as you want…night," Ben explained in a rush as he moved back to his chair leaving Alex in a stunned silence.

It took longer than expected for Alex to go back to sleep after that.


	2. Bus trips

Hey Guys I would like to take the time to thank all those who reviewed on my first chapter. This is my first fanfic and it is great to get some pointers from some and some encouraging words from others.

Disclaimer of last 2 chapters- I do not own Alex Rider as I am not Anothony Horrowitz nor am I as rich as he probably is.

ALEX POV

I would have bombarded Ben with questions the minute I woke up, but with my pain meds being reduced therefore constantly in pain, and feeling a weariness descend upon me after finding out what my life would be like for the next 4 years- I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

M16 had been to my house and grabbed all that I would need, and the rest of k-unit already had their stuff, so when the bus to Brecon Beacons pulled up to the hospital I was quickly transferred onto it by the use of a wheelchair.

I was lying on the entire back row of the bus, with Ben and Snake on my left and Wolf and Eagle on my left. Why Wolf and Eagle were sitting together I had no idea but I felt sorry for both of them anyway.

For about 5 minutes we drove to the next pick-up point and it was fairly uneventful. I was constantly jolted going over even the smallest of bumps and I had to force myself not to cry put in pain from my bullet wound.

Apparently I wasn't able to hide my discomfort completely though, because Snake and Ben kept shooting worried glances over at me.

I was just wondering when we would get to the next pick-up when we went over a particularly large bump that sent hot splinters of pain from my heart through my body. Everything went black and I heard a dull thud- but my brain didn't register what it was until later on.

BEN POV

I could see each little bump was causing Cub pain, even though he was trying to hide it. I glanced sideways at Snake and saw him looking at Cub anxiously- apparently I wasn't the only one who had noticed.

As we went over a particularly large bump, I looked over to where Cub was, concerned that it was probably causing him pain. As soon as I saw him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he rolled of the seat with a dull thud. Horrified all members of k-unit jumped out of their seats- yes even Wolf (who would have thought) to see if he was okay. Snake being the medic was unfazed and instantly dropped to his knees beside Cub and began checking his vitals.

"Breathing shallow, pulse faster than usual- I'd say that last bump probably just drove him past his endurance, he is only a kid after all," Snake said in a calm and even voice.

We all looked at each other worriedly but trusted Snake on his analysis of Cub. He was slightly paler than before and his face was looking sweaty but he didn't seem to be in any life-threatening danger as his chest was still moving up and down.

"Is it safe to move him back onto the seat," asked Wolf. "Cause I don't know about you but it is gonna be pretty uncomfortable for him and irritating for us to stop him rolling down to the front of the bus at each turn," Wolf said huskily.

"Oh come on Wolf, you have to care a little bit, you got to see if he was okay didn't you," Eagle said cheekily sticking his tongue out at Wolf. That was met by a stone cold stare that had Eagle shrivel up and go sit in his seat facing the window silently.

Then Ben and Snake gently picked Cub up and carefully placed him on the backseat, they didn't want to cause him any more pain. The they went back to their seats and sat in silence, occasionally stealing a glace at Cub.

***

When the bus stopped for the first pick-up, to pick up C-unit we all tensed waiting to see what their reaction would be to see an unconscious Cub on the back of the bus with K-unit. They doors opened and four burly figures climbed onto the bus carrying a duffel bag each. Panther, who was at the front stopped suddenly upon noticing Cub, causing the other three members of his units to crash into him.

Panther didn't even flinch, instead he was staring intently at Cub.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here," Panther finally managed to splutter out after another minute in which the whole unit was staring at Cub.

"We don't know, he was injured and is here for protection, that's all we know," said Wolf tersely.

"Oh, and what are you doing here Fox?" he replied to Wolf's answer.

"Filling in as the fourth member of K-unit and tutoring Cub while he's here," Fox replied.

K-unit was surprised, they hadn't known Ben would be tutoring Alex, apparently Jones had told that to Ben in private.

"Alright fellas move along we have four other units to pick up so take seats as close to the front of the bus- you know the drill," the bus driver shouted angrily at C-unit.

Heads bowed they took up the front row of the bus on either side, and they rode on in silence. They had mostly the same reaction and questions when the other four units got on the bus and K-unit replied with the same un-helpful answers.

They were now about 40 minutes into the journey (1) when they heard a moment behind them followed by a groan. All heads swivelled to the back of the bus where they found Cub stirring and slowly opening his eyes.

ALEX POV

My chest was throbbing and I didn't want to leave the blackness but it was inevitable. I could feel the motion of the bus so we couldn't be at Brecon Beacons yet. I groaned and opened my eyes, the light hurting them and taking a moment to adjust. When I turned around to look at k-unit I was faced with twenty other heads at the front of the bus looking pointedly at him.

Only one thought was in my head at that moment- Oh Shit!

(1)- I couldn't remember how long the journey actually was so if anyone wants to correct me go ahead. I don't have my Alex Rider books here since I am at my mum's house for the next two weekes and wasn't allowed to bring any books. Gah! I know


	3. Getting reaquainted with the Sergeant

STILL NOT MINE

LAST CHAPTER- When I turned around to look at k-unit I was faced with twenty other heads at the front of the bus looking pointedly at me.

Only one thought was in my head at that moment- Oh Shit!

ALEX POV

They were staring. All of them. Not one person wasn't looking at me. Even K-unit were watching me intently. I wanted to think up a really good quip at that moment but didn't have the energy, I was feeling weak and sore. Instead I just closed my eyes and tried to focus on breathing evenly.

"Alex are you Ok," Snake asked quietly.

Too tired to explain how I felt, I groaned and cracked one eye open at him. Hoping he would get the message that I was in pain and just wanted to rest.

Apparently he did because he nodded and turned back to the rest of the units were silently watched that brief exchange, probably trying to figure out why I am here, Alex thought. Heck I don't even know, speaking of which, I would confront Ben about that later.

I took the opportunity to glare at Ben who looked confused but in a resigned sort of way. Suddenly from the front of the bus I heard someone call out…

"What the bloody hell are you doing here "double'o' nothing."

When I didn't reply more and more shouts could be heard from the front. I was steadily getting a headache and their constant shouting was NOT in any way helping. After a couple of minutes I couldn't take it any more so I shouted…

"Shut up all of you it hurts my head. I don't know any of the answers to your questions so shut the fuck up and act like soldiers instead of a bunch of school children." I sat up as I said it but after yelling and what-not I was feeling light-headed and swaying a fair bit.

Fox frowned at seeing this and moved out of his chair to come sit with me, making sure if I passed out again I wouldn't fall on the floor. I looked at the units at the front after nodding my thanks to Ben to see them silently scrutinising me. Apparently deciding it would be better if they ignored me ( I had a feeling Wolf was glaring at them which may have prompted this decision) they went back to quietly talking amongst themselves.

I was slowly stopping feeling dizzy but was feeling groggy and tired. I tried to get comfortable in my upright position. I considered moving a lying back down but I knew it would hurt so I didn't want to risk it.

I felt my eyelids drooping but I couldn't actually fall asleep this uncomfortable, nor with all the units watching me. Noticing this Ben frowned and leaned down by my ear.

"If you want you can lean on me," he whispered "It has to be more comfortable than these damn army bus – can you even call these things seats," he said laughing quietly.

I nodded my thanks and, self-conscious of who I was on a bus with, closed my eyes and rested my head on Ben's shoulder. Ben is the person I can easily say I trust the most in the whole of MI6 and SAS. But I will find out why I am here. With those thoughts I drifted off to sleep.

(Thought about ending it here but it is way to short for my liking)

BEN POV

I didn't mind having Cub lying on me like he was. I could see he was tired but struggling to fall asleep because of the hard seats. Really I wasn't lying when I said they didn't deserve that name. They were like hard lumps, only slightly better than the SAS bunks.

I could see the looks people were giving the two of us but ignored them. I didn't care what they thought, Cub needed this and I was happy to do it.

I sat there thinking like this for another 25 minutes before the bus pulled up to a screeching halt jolting Cub awake. I heard him hiss in pain and his face knotted with tension but he immediately put on a blank face, obviously hoping no-one had noticed. I had.

We all stood up to grab our thing, Snake grabbed mine and Eagle grabbed Cub's stuff (whoever thought that was a good idea was beyond me, I couldn't name one time when he been trusted with someone else's stuff and hadn't lost it, broken it or stolen it) because I was slowly helping Alex off the bus. After not moving around too much walking was hard for him.

"Come on hurry up we haven't got all day," the Sergeant voice bellowed from outside. He was in for an unexpected surprise I thought grimly.

Once we'd all piled out he began his speech only to be cut off after noticing Cub leaning on me heavily and panted like he'd just gone for a run- clearly it was going to take time for him to recover.

"What the bloody hell is this?" the Sergeant yelled pointing an accusing finger at Cub.

"I can explain," called out an unexpected voice- Wolf's. Never thought he'd admit Cub was there I thought wondrously. Just as Wolf said that Cub's legs buckled underneath him.

ALEX POV

Getting off that bus was torture. There was no other word for it. After days of not moving and my scar stinging with every step I just wanted to sit down and go back to sleep. Ben kept his hand on my arm and looked like he was ready to catch me if I fell.

This only made me push myself harder not to fall because I could not stand that embarrassment. As we got to the front of the bus I heard the Sergeant yell at us to get a move on. Great, I thought, wonder what he'll think when he sees me getting off- and at a slower pace than a snail.

The steps- all 3 of them, were the hardest thing. Each time I stepped down I was jolted. Apparently the Sergeant hadn't noticed me so when I got to the bottom I leaned heavily on Ben no longer caring as my legs were shaking underneath me and my breath was coming out in ragged gasps.

The Sergeant looked around at all of us, probably assessing what he has to work with, Alex thought grimly. Finally his gaze rested on me.

"What the bloody hell is the," the Sergeant bellowed at me.

I was about to explain that I myself didn't really know when my legs began shaking violently and Ben looked at me worriedly. Then from nearby…

"I can explain," called out Wolf to my surprise. He never acknowledged my presence, ever. As soon as he said that thought my legs collapsed underneath me and I would have fallen if Ben hadn't caught me. I looked up to see everyone, including the Sergeant and Wolf looking at me.

Once again all I can think was….Oh Shit!

There is more Ben and Alex moments coming up and even a Wolf and Alex one for all you fans of those things. You will just have to keep reading. R&R please!


	4. Discussions

I just wanna say thanks to all my reviewers its really exciting to get them and I love getting constructive criticism so feel free to say what you feel.

Obviously since I am a girl, 14 and not particularly rich I am not Anthony Horrowitz and do not own this.

ALEX POV

Ben was pulling me upright. But since I was struggling to stay upright anyway he gently put me back on the ground. Like some little kid! Everyone was looking at me. I felt sick and my head was throbbing but I would deal with that later. For now I had to focus on right now. And right now wasn't looking to great. What on Earth was I supposed to do. Smile, wave and say hi. I don't think so. I looked to Ben but he merely shrugged his head in reply. Great, looked like I was on my own. Fine, I liked it better that way anyway.

But even as I thought it I knew it was a lie. I could really use someone right now and you would never guess who stepped up to the par. Eagle.

"Oh jeez leave the kid alone. He is obviously is hurt so why don't you just go back to minding your own fucking beeswax and let him get on with his life. Go on. Now what were you saying serge?" Eagle said glaring at everyone and then turning back to face the Sergeant, some of the others following him.

I was immensely grateful. I really just needed to get back on my feet. Using Ben I climbed my way back on my feet and faced the Sergeant.

"Right you all know the drill, report to breakfast at 0630 hrs. Go to your bunks and get settled in. K-unit with me," the Sergeant bellowed at all of us. I was feeling sicker now and my headache was getting worse. I knew if I just lay down I'd feel better but it didn't look like I would be getting that luxury any time soon. The Sergeant gestured to us with his figure and when all the units had gone their respective ways we began to move forward until Snake said.

"Actually Sergeant with your permission, I would like to take Cub back to the bunk." Glancing at me with the Sergeant following his gaze continued, " he is looking a little off colour and I would like to do some checks on him. The rest ok K-unit can explain and it will give you a chance to talk with them in private. They can fill me in later if it is necessary. Sir I am only worried about Cub's health Sir," he finished.

I was surprised and grateful as it would be an excuse to lie die and get rid of my headache and sick feeling. I mumbled my thanks to Snake who nodded and looked expectantly at the Sergeant.

"Very well, Snake, Cub back to your bunk, the rest of you come with me to my office, we need to discus this..," his eyes slid over to me" little matter," he finished

"Yes sir."

Me and Snake stood for a moment watching the other go in the opposite direction to the Sergeants office. Wold, Ben and Eagle continued to look back at me.

Eventually me and Snake started the slow process of going back to our bunks. We were lucky, K-units bunks were only about 70 metres away. After 25 though, I was really tired of trying to keep up a reasonable pace with Snake in a futile attempt not to look weak.

However the further on we got the slower I got till I was walking at an incredibly slow pace with Snake repeditely asking if I needed help. I probably did would would never ask for it unless it was my last option- which, eventually it did.

Sighing in resignation I asked him to help.

"I can carry you if you want Cub, there is no shame in that when you're injured," Snake asked softly.

But I was stubborn, "Could you please just let me put my arm around you or something, I really don't need to be carried it isn't that bad, really," I insisted looking Snake directly in the eye and msutiering up as much of a glare as I could to show how "okay" I was.

"Fine, but if you fall down at any time I am carrying you," Snake sighed.

I just nodded and put my arm around his neck as we moved in a faster pace back to the bunks. We pushed open the door and stepped inside. I looked around, it looked much like the same as it had before I left. My bunk was pushed in a corner near the window and that's where we headed too.

Snake made me lie down while he checked over me. I wanted to ask Snake a question before I forgot.

"Snake, who was Fox's replacement?" I asked quietly.

"No-one, he has only been gone 3 and a half weeks and so we haven't had time to fill the spot yet," Snake said as my eyes closed involuntarily of their own accord.

" So what have you been doing since we last saw you Cub- I mean come on, you got shot for Christ's sake," Snake asked as he pulled Cub's shirt down as he had finished examining his wound.

When Cub didn't reply Snake got worried.

"Cub… Cub…are you there," he asked shaking Cub slightly as he did so. When he didn't respond Snake checked his vitals and came to the conclusion that he was simply deeply asleep as he must have been knackered.

Sighing he got up and walked to the door, leaving Cub to sleep in peace as he made his way over to the Sergeant office where the rest of K-unit still were.

(Meanwhile) BEN POV

I was walking along behind the Sergeant to his office, along with Eagle and Wolf. I kept shooting glances back at Alex, who was walking faster than what he was off the bus. I hoped it was a good sign. When we got so far away that I could no longer see Alex, I turned back to look at the sergeant and the rest of K-unit.

"What do we tell him," Eagle whispered to me and Wolf looking over at the Sergeant to make sure he wasn't listening.

"The truth, Cub's gonna be here for a while and I think the Sergeant needs to know what's going on," Wolf replied.

They walked up to a hut and stepped inside.

"Now gentleman, care to explain what the fuck is going on?" he asked.

"Well, to put it bluntly. Cub was shot. .heart." I said slowly for added emphasis. At this the Sergeant's eyes widened," and the people who shot him are still out for blood. When he was on the hospital two further assassination attempts were made. Therefore MI6 are dumping him here for protection till he's 18. They have easy access to him for missions and they are able to keep tabs on him here. Also, he has nowhere else to go. His guardian couldn't take it any more and went back to the states. We are all he has left. I will tutor him in school subjects while I can and he will continue on with SAS training at all others times, following mine and K-units schedule. However he is to be give 48 hours rest time and he will be slowly integrated into a full SAS schedule until he is back to normal."

"I see, and what does Cub know of this," the Sergeant asked.

"Nothing sir, though I say it is only a matter of time before he begins asking sir," Wolf said.

"Very well, return to your bunks, you know the drill in the morning, I don't want any of you to be late. Dismissed," the Sergeant said.

"Yes, sir," we all replied and then exited back to our bunks.

On the way we ran into Snake.

"How is he," I asked noticing Cub wasn't there with him.

"Out cold but I reckon he will be awake in around 10 minutes so we should probably be there when he is, I'd hate to think what that kid would do to himself if he went anywhere. Nodding we all went to follow him back to the bunk.

When we walked in Cub was sitting up and staring out at the window. Upon our arrival he turned to face us.

"Right. I want some answers," he said gazing sternly at all of us.

Oh boy.

I am not sure bout this chapter. Seems a bit dull. Tell me what you think. Thanks

Love Mad


	5. The truth

Still I have not got the rights to this- But I am working on it!!!

Last Chapter

"_Right. I want some answers," he said gazing sternly at all of us._

_Oh boy._

BEN POV

We all looked around at each other uncomfortably. This was not something we had wanted to go over just yet. But Cub was still staring at us with a determined expression and I knew we were going to be having this discussion right now.

"What do you want to know," Eagle squeaked out after a death stare between Cub and the four of us took place.

"First things first, why am I here?" he asked," Surely Mrs Jones and blunt can't expect me to train, I was shot!" Cub exclaimed.

"We know Cub, that isn't why you're here, something happened when you were in the hospital," I said.

"Well obviously that happened when I was unconscious so do you feel like filling me in, or do I have to use my imagination because I can guarantee what I guess will be worse than what it actually is," Cub warned giving a glare Wolf would be proud of. However since the glare was also aimed at him I am not sure he would be feeling too proud of it right now.

"Fine," I said tersely," while you were unconscious at the hospital WE were guarding you because two further assassination attempts happened," I explained, "One on the way to the hospital and once right after your surgery, so you are lucky to be alive. You are here for protection, get it, you need to be protected for SCORPIA," and seeing Cub's face I continued," yes and we know who it was that shot you. We are here to make sure you don't get assassinated by those bastards and the best way to do that is have you surrounded by military personnel."

"So its also a way to for THEM, MI6 to keep tabs on me," he replied icily.

So what I had assumed was correct, figures.

"Yes, we sort of guessed that," Wolf said glaring at Cub. I had to give Cub credit, he didn't waver or seem affected by it in the slightest. He got up and went and went over to the window, we all moved so that we were on our bunks and let him have his space.

After several minutes of awkward silence passed, Cub finally spoke again, so quiet I didn't hear him the first time.

"I am sorry Cub, what did you say?" Snake asked.

"I said, how long am I here for?" he replied louder and turning back to face us.

"Till- till, you are 18," I stuttered knowing what his reaction would probably be like.

"8….18, I am here for four years. Why, why can't I go home, Jack is probably worried sick. Getting shot again, she is gonna be in a right state and here I am in some god forsaken SAS camp for my protection. Protection my ass this is a way for MI6 to have 24/7 access to me and they are using my injury as a way of doing that. I want to go home, I want to see jack," he said, well, more like screamed at us.

We all sat in a stunned silence. Why. We all knew he couldn't go home. We knew Jack wouldn't be there waiting for him. Because- she'd left him.

"You can't," I whispered to him.

"And why the hell not, you can't stop me, as soon as I can I am going home- you hear me!," he screamed.

"You can't because you have no-one idiot. She left, Jack or whatever her name is left. Back to the states she has left you. That's why you are here till your 18. You have nowhere else to go. You drove that poor woman over the edge and she went back to HER home and now we are stuck with YOU, and you are stuck with US," Wolf growled back at him.

Cub stood there in a stunned silence for a few moments. Mouth opening and closing yet no sound came out. Then as if he suddenly was filled with energy, ran to the door and slammed it shut behind him.

We all jumped out of our bunks, Snake and Wolf running to the door while me and Eagle ran to the window. We saw Cub running to the woods. Shit, this kid is gonna kill himself, I thought desperately.

Snake, mimicking my thoughts yelled, "After him, he's gonna kill himself."

So we all sprinted out the door and ran towards the woods. We ran, ran to go get our Cub.

ALEX POV

I was running. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I had no idea where this energy came from, all I knew was I had to keep running. Tears blurred my eyes, merging the forest around me into one big green blob as I ran through it.

Trees whipped at me, tearing my clothes and cutting my face, but I didn't care. All I knew is I had to keep running.

As I was running I was thinking, not really seeing where I was going. Jack, how could she leave me? Am I really that bad. I want her back.

I kept seeing her face in my mind. I wasn't concentrating and so I didn't see the huge root in front of me. My foot got caught on it and sent me flying.

The ground came rushing to meet me faster than it should have.

Then, nothing.

BEN POV

"Split up," Wolf said, reverting to his position as the leader. "It is a big forest and it's our greatest hope of finding him. We keep searching till we hear the whistle. Please tell me you all have your whistle.?" We all nodded. "Good when you find Cub blow once, if there is trouble blow twice," he said, " keep blowing till we all get there, do you all have that?" Again we nodded.

We all headed off into the forest. I ran, looking for Cub. He may have been angry but he was still hurt and he could hurt himself even more in this forest. I searched for 3 hrs and still didn't find him. I looked in bushes I thought could cover him, behind fallen logs but had no luck.

He didn't know his way around the forest so he is probably lost and wandering around, I told myself. But I had a nagging in the back of my head that told me that wasn't true.

I was starting to get really worried until I heard the whistle blow. Relief flooded in my until I heard the second blow.

I set off at a run, determined to get to Cub as soon as possible.

WOLF POV

Damn kid, I thought. Why did you have to be so melodramatic. So your guardian or babysitter, or whatever left, big whoop. You still didn't need to get that angry.

I probably shouldn't have yelled at him though, it was harsh the way I told him, I thought, as I, once again, found nothing as I looked behind a log.

Dumb kid is probably hiding trying to make us run around all night. Bet he is back at the cabin. Maybe I should go and check there.

I had myself convinced he was there, and was about to turn around when I heard, not one, but two whistle blows.

I ran to find the source of the noise.

SNAKE POV

Oh he is probably in heaps of pain right now. Wound must be stinging like hell. Must have been an adrenaline rush or he wouldn't have had the energy to run like that. In his state anything could happen to him out here.

Sighing I looked in another bush again only to come up empty.

Geez where is this kid, I thought.

Whistle, Whistle

"Shit!" I swore and then ran to the source of the whistling.

EAGLE POV

This kid is too much trouble. But he is still fun. God it was hilarious when him and Wolf had a glaring contest. I love watching Wolf glare at other people.

I turned my head left and right looking for some sign of life- anything really. But it was all just the dull green of the forest. The trees moved slightly with the wind but apart from that there was no sound, and no movement.

I was crashing round through some bushes when I spotted something off colour.

It was green but there was a blondish colour near the top. It was just lying there on the ground.

And then it clicked in my brain. Rushing forward I blew on the whistle twice since I didn't know what was wrong with him. I dropped to my knees beside him and rolled him over. My hands were covered in something sticky- blood. He was completely unresponsive to my rolling him over.

"CUB!"

What do you think, I know its still kinda dull but the action will happen over the next few chapters I promise. Review please

Love Mad


	6. Fights and Flights

Still not mine…*sigh*

_LAST CHAPTER- _

_And then it clicked in my brain. Rushing forward I blew on the whistle twice since I didn't know what was wrong with him. I dropped to my knees beside him and rolled him over. My hands were covered in something sticky- blood. He was completely unresponsive to my rolling him over._

"_CUB!"_

EAGLE POV

I kept blowing on the whistle to alert the others to where I was. Even the noise of it didn't rouse Cub. I was starting to get worried and there was all that blood, I don't think there should be that much blood, I thought.

I heard a crashing sound to my right and turned to find Wolf storm out. He stopped when he saw me on the floor with Cub.

"What's wrong," Wolf said in his very serious SAS unit leader voice.

"I don't know, I think he hit his head, its really bleeding, he isn't responding, even when I was blowing the wh … shit, Wolf keep blowing your whistle or Snake can't find us and we'll be royally screwed… he just isn't responding, do you know what's wrong?" he asked desperately turning to his leader hoping he could do what he could not.

But he was disappointed as Wolf said," I am not the medic I have no idea, we need Snake here and fast, geez what is it with this kid, he is always getting himself in trouble," Wolf said exasperatedly and also a little angrily.

"Well maybe if you weren't so mean to him he wouldn't have run away. Where did that energy come from anyway. And is it his fault that MI6 keep using him like this and that he keeps getting assassination attempts thrown at him left, right and centre! Really do you not care that much!?" I shouted at Wolf angrily. Seriously how could this guy be so uncaring?

"Of course I care or I wouldn't have come, all I am saying is that everything happens to him and he simply overreacted," Wolf said trying to defend himself and failing miserably.

"How would you feel if your guardian just got up and left, leaving you at the mercy of your bosses who constantly abuse you. It probably feels like he has no-one left in the world right now and being left at the hands of MI6 probably makes him feel like his life is a whole fucking pile of shit, which right now, I think is actually the case so give the damn kid a break, life is hard enough without you going and making it worse than it already is," I shouted at him again, trying to defend himself like that, ha! As if that makes any difference to how I feel about what you're saying!

"It is not my problem," Wolf growled.

"It is you fucking moron, he is part of OUR unit," and when I finished saying this Wolf jumped at me. I pushed Cub out of the way not as gently as I would have like to stop Wolf hurting him in this fight.

I Jumped right back at him and we began rolling around on top of each other. Unfortunately Fox chose this exact moment to make his grand entrance.

"CUB!...WOLF, EAGLE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

BEN POV

I was following the sound of the whistling. The sound was right next to me so I kept running and came to a small clearing. I looked down and noticed Cub on the ground looking as if he had just been dumped there.

"CUB!"

I heard a scuffling sound and looked up and saw Wolf and Eagle rolling around on top of eachother hitting and kicking and punching and yelling abuse at one another.

"WOLF, EAGLE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

I ignored them as they stopped, straightened up and looked at me. Instead I bent down next to Cub and pulled him closer to me. There was blood all over his head turning his naturally blonde hair a dark shade of crimson.

"CUB, CUB! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I yelled at him trying to get a response.

"Shit, what happened and what the fuck are you guys doing fighting when Cub here obviously needs some fucking help. You should be ashamed of yourself you bastards, I thought we were a unit and a unit never argues with itself especially when another one of you is injured and lying 10 feet away," I yelled at them angrily. They were SAS soldiers for Christ's sake not a couple of four-year-olds.

"I found him and saw the blood and began blowing on the whistle. He was in my lap when Wolf here found us. I asked him what was wrong and he said he didn't know so I told him to keep blowing the whistle so Snake could find us. Then he started blaming Cub for everything that happened to him so I yelled at him and he jumped me," Eagle explained in a rush.

"Oh yeah, if he was in his lap what was he doing over here looking like someone unceremoniously threw him on the ground?" I asked infuriated at their idiocy.

"I didn't want him to be crushed by Wolf,' Eagle stated simply.

"Oh so its my fault now is it, its your fault for getting emotionally attached to the brat," Wolf said.

"He isn't some random brat, he is part of our unit and has proved himself to us," Eagle replied glaring at Wolf who was glaring at him.

"SHUT UP! You are both at fault we need to find out what's wrong with Cub so one of you start blowing that whistle so Snake, who might I add, is the only medic in the unit, can find us," I yelled.

Wolf began blowing his whistle and Eagle crawled over to me. I shoved him away and began trying to help Cub as much as I could. I brushed the bloody hair off his face and tried to wipe the blood off as well. I whispered soothing words and I prayed to the gods that Snake would find us soon.

It seems they heard my prayers as moments later Snake came charging into the clearing.

He swore and then ran over to Cub demanding to know what happened.

SNAKE POV

"What happened, who got here first?" I asked taking Cub from Fox and laying him gently on the ground so I could examine him properly. I frowned when I saw the blood and his limp, unresponsive form.

"I got here first. I saw him lying face first on the ground, probably tripped or something, and rolled him over. He was bleeding and wasn't responding so I blew my whistle to try and get you guys here since I didn't know what to do to help," Eagle said.

"Okay, well since you guys have absolutely no skill in this area, stay over there and don't annoy me," I commanded them all as I once again checked Cub. I knew what I needed to do first, get him to wake.

"Cub, Cub can you hear me?" I asked. I saw him stir slightly.

"Good Cub, good, I need you to open your eyes Cub, okay," I told him in a calm voice. I saw his eyelids flutter and encouraged him some more shaking him slightly. His eyes slowly cracked open then shut again as light suddenly filled them. He slowly opened them again and let them adjust to the light.

"Good Cub, now can you tell me what happened, I need to know so I can treat you," I informed him.

He looked like he didn't want to answer and so when he finally did, it was somewhat reluctant.

"I was running, I was hurting and knew I should stop but I couldn't, I…I had to keep running. Then the ground came rushing to meet me and I felt a pain in my foot. That's it."

He then proceeded to mumble under his breath and I swore I could see water fill his eyes. Then he blinked rapidly and it was gone.

"Try and slowly sit up," I told him and he did so. "I need to examine the wound on your head, your bullet wound and which foot was it that hurt?" I asked.

"Left, but it doesn't matter, I am fine let me get up so we can go back to the barracks, I think its going to rain and the ground is uncomfortable to lie on.

What was wrong with this kid, he needed medical help!

CUB POV

I used Snake to claw my way up to a standing position. God they already think I am weak, and now they probably think I am clumsy as well. Well I will show them.

"Which way to the bunks," I asked Snake ignoring his disapproving stare.

"Not till we get to check you, your head's stopped bleeding but that doesn't mean you don't have a concussion." Snake said.

"I don't have a concussion but I will if you don't stop giving me a headache so just TELL ME WHERE THE BUNKS ARE!!" I yelled angrily. I just wanted to go lie down. Then after my 48 hrs are up, I can start training. Yipee!

"That way," Eagle said in such a child-like way that I stopped and turned to look at him. He was looking at me with his knees tucked to his chest and his finger pointing in a direction to my left.

"Thank you," I said and headed off in that direction. No-one followed me. I liked it that way.

I liked to be alone. I always had been.

Still not sure. I don't know what you think of K-unit fighting but don't hesitate to tell me.


	7. Comfort

Hey everyone, just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and sorry that I am taking longer to update.

ALEX POV

It did indeed, start raining. I had gone about 90 metres and I was really hurting. I knew at the rate he was going, and the rain speeding up their progress, that K-unit would probably end up back at the bunks before him, and he would not allow that as it was yet another way for them to think of him as weak.

I sped up the pace as much as I could and arrived some minutes later panting before collapsing on my bunk. I lay there for a while, my face in the pillow thinking and catching my breath.

Why here, why now. Why did this all happen. And then I started thinking what the cause of all this was.

First there was that MI6 made his father become a double spy for them.

Then they insulted Ash and ruined his life, forcing him to turn to SCORPIA and kill his parents leaving him to his uncle who was also a spy.

Then when Jack came, Ian went on a mission and never returned, leaving him and Jack at the mercy of MI6, using jack and his orphaned state against him to make him work for them.

Then doing all his missions, meeting Yassen, going to SCORPIA, being captured by MI6 killing Julia Rothman and getting shot. More missions, a revenge seeking agency and being shot again.

Being all too much for Jack and giving MI6 free reign over him, sending him here for their own private use and training.

I fell asleep to these sad thoughts.

And woke when there was the sound of shouting in my ear.

BEN POV

I was worried. When I found Cub I had been terrified for him. But now, now I was slightly terrified of him. Of what he had become. What MI6 made him. I could see he was in pain, I could see he was hurt but he shoved those emotions to a place none could reach and went off on his own.

As we walked back to the bunks I was thinking, what if he didn't make it back? Then we would have to search for him all over again, he would insist on going by himself and the whole thing could repeat itself once more.

That was why when we arrived, and I saw Cub asleep that I felt relief flood through me. Which was strange. I know we have been on a mission together and stuff but I feel really close to the kid.

Almost as soon as I felt the relief Snake swore.

"Shit, shit… Cub, wake up right now," Snake said.

When Cub didn't move Snake got frantic and went right up to Cub and yelled in his ear.

"Cub! Cub! I need you to wake up RIGHT Now," Snake yelled then jumped back when Alex sat up out of bed in a flash. Even when he knew he was safe, he still is as alert as ever even sleeping, Snake thought wearily as Cub shot a venomous look at Snake and the rest of the unit.

"What the fuck, could not see that I was sleeping. I mean you are soldiers aren't you, aren't you trained to notice things so figuring out I was sleeping shouldn't have been much of a challenge to you. Now unless there is something important you want to say to me I am going back to sleep," he said angrily and lay back down closing his eyes.

"Oh, no you don't," Snake said an pulled the boy upright. He hissed whether from pain or in annoyance don't know. Snake ignored him and began pulling up his shirt.

"It is FINE! There is nothing wrong with it. If you want to check something I have a headache from you yelling in my ear, so go AWAY!!!"

I was alarmed, he was such a bad patient. Even though he knew he was hurt he was refusing treatment. This could make life a LOT harder for us in future.

"Fine, I will look at your head," Snake said roughly then began inspecting his head. After a few minutes I got bored of watching and wandered over to my bed and began reading a book. I hadn't gotten far when I heard someone walk past my bunk. I looked up to see Snake shuffle along head bowed where he dumped himself onto his bunk in a neatly executed face-dive.

I then looked over to where Cub was sitting, legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. I could see he was deep in thought. I eventually forgot about him as I went back to my book, which to my surprise, was quite interesting.

At 2200 hours we all turned the lights off and fell asleep.

I woke up just as the morning sun was rising. I stopped and lay still for a moment trying to figure out what had woken me. I quickly realised that I could hear thrashing and low moaning, almost crying. I looked around at my fellow unit and saw nothing out of the ordinary with them.

Slowly I got up and stretched my legs, looking around. It was then I located the source of the noise. Cub was lying on his bed, the sheets twisted around his body. One hand was lying off the side of the bed and dangling loosely to the floor. The other was on his bullet wound. His face was sweaty and tense and his eyes were moist as if he were crying with his eyes closed. He had stopped thrashing but was now making small, pitiful whimpering noises.

Another nightmare. With a sigh I went and sat on the edge of his bed. I slowly rolled the boy onto his back and then pulled him close to me, so that he was in a sitting position, leaning against me. He was still asleep and his head lolled to the side resting on my shoulder.

We sat like this for another 10 minutes or so until I felt him calm down completely then slowly wake up. Instead of jumping up like he had earlier, he merely turned his head around to look at me in the eyes, smiled sheepishly at me then ducked his head in embarrassment. He removed my hands from around him and moved to the opposite side of the bed, resuming the position I saw him sitting in last night- knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, head resting oh his knees staring out into space.

When I moved closer to him, he shuffled back slightly. I guess he was kind of embarrassed about what happened. So I leaned over and whispered as quietly as I could, "do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head without looking at me so I tried again.

"Do you feel up for a walk?" I asked him.

He took his time answering, and still didn't look at me. Finally and somewhat reluctantly, he nodded and moved to get up, there was no point getting into his uniform but he di put a shirt on, we may have known about the bullet wound but no-one else did and it looked like Cub wanted it to stay like that.

As I walked out the door following him I felt as though-

As though I was making progress.

ALEX POV

I woke up to find I was in a sitting position. Weird. Next I noticed the warmth around my torso and the shoulder I was leaning on, the, the breath right next to my ear had me realising where I was. I looked up to see Ben looking down at me. I smiled before I realised what I was doing and instantly looked back to the floor. Embarrassed I slowly entangled myself from Ben and moved to the opposite side of the room and curling into a position that was all-too-familiar now.

I, for once, hadn't had a nightmare about one of my missions. It didn't involve, Cray, or Sarov, or Major Yu. It wasn't even about SCORPIA. It was Jack. She had been yelling at me. That was it. She wasn't even leaving me, we were just having an argument, which was so rare.

She was yelling about MI6 and what they had turned me into. She told me I should have let them send me off to an orphanage. Sure, she said, it would have been horrible but at least I'd still be a kid, and not the monster I had become. Yes, she had called me a monster. Then she went on saying how she would have missed him at first but that it would have been for the best, for she had changed this past year too, and it frightened her.

That was when I woke up.

From in front of me I heard Ben ask if I wanted to talk about it. I didn't. So I shook my head without looking him ,still too ashamed to do so. God, after everything he has seen he must think I'm a little weak kid, who goes on missions and breaks down at the end of each one. Every time I get injured. Even though he had seen me in action the last day would have wiped any good opinions of me out of his head.

Then I heard him ask if I felt up to going for a walk. Persistent guy. Did I feel like going for a walk? I did want to get away but I wasn't sure I wanted his company. After thinking for a few more moments I decided that, yes I'd go. I trusted Ben more than anyone else here. I nodded, still not looking at him and got up getting ready to go. I put a shirt on and left my pyjama bottoms on. No-one was about but I didn't want anyone outside of K-unit seeing my bullet wound so it was just an extra precaution. I slowly and quietly tip-toed to the door with Ben on my heels.

Hey I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner I have been so busy. Please review and it may help the speed of my writing.


	8. Trust

**Hey Guys!!! I am boiling hot today so if I begin to write about absurd heat please don't blame me. I am really sorry for not updating I have beeen hanging out and enjoying my holiday before I satrt school again on Thursday.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been and probably never will**

ALEX POV

It was still raining when I got outside. Okay, that was an understatement. It was pouring rain. It felt like rock were falling from the sky. But I showed none of my discomfort and neither did Ben. We started towards the forest and Ben, seeming to think better of it, led us back to camp as unobviously as he could.

I didn't miss what he was doing though. Just trying to make sure he can see me if I make a runner again. Well I wouldn't, I would show no emotion.

Ever since Jack left, I felt empty. It wasn't like I lost my housekeeper or guardian. It felt like I'd lost part of my family. Jack was like a sister to me and now she's gone. No, I wouldn't think of that. All that does in bring on painful memories. Memories that threaten to boil over and come gushing out at me. I can't help when it appens in my sleep and that's what happened with Ben. I wouldn't let him see me like that again tonight- or ever for that matter.

Ben seemed as quiet and deep in thought as me and I was content to keep it that way. We continued walking like this, in the pouring rain for another ten minutes before Ben sighed and led us over to the varanda of the mess hall because the intensity of the rain never lessened- not once.

I was secretly grateful because I was feeling weighed down with the et clothes and this made walking even harder causing my bullet wound to twinge uncomfortably. We sat down on the wood and continued our silence. The sound of the rain the only noise.

Finally Ben spoke.

"Cub, I know what you are thinking. I know you think you are weak, both because of your bullet wound and because of you're nightmares. Quite frankly I think you should be weak. I thought you would be the exact opposite of what you were when we first met. Yes you have been shot once before but I met you long after." Ben started.

"But you are not. .. You continue to keep going even when you know you should stop. You haven't once complained but you have been weak about te nightmares."

"So I have nightmares, so I wish Jack would come back, so I wish none of this hadn't happened so I wouldn't have nightmares. I am not weak!" Cub said not shouting, not even raising his voice. Instead he said it in a low, deep and menacing voice, once that sent shivers up Ben's spine.

"Why don't you try doing what I have done. I am 15, 14 when I started. MI6 bulled me out of school, blackmailed me and sent me into impossible situations. I have seen people killed, kill thmesleves and I have killed people."

" So why don't you try doing what I do. My life is over, ruined. I will never go back to school, never be normal. I will be with SAS soldiers twice my age for the rest of my childhood, and I am not even sure that's what you can call it anymore." Cub said in that same, dark monotone. His voice sounded dead.

I thought you were 14, MI6 said you were 14, when did you turn 15?" Ben asked obviously trying to avoid what Alex said.

"Well, as a matter of fact, today," Cub said in the most noncholant way that shocked Ben. Weren't kids his age supposed to be excited about their birthdays.

"What! Why didn't you say something, happy birthday! " Ben exclaimed." We have to find a way to celebrate somehow, maybe after training we could have a aprty, but that would be hard considering we have nothing to make a party with" Ben scrambled on about.

"Why do you care, I am some weak kid who has nightmares," Cub said and made a move to leave, before Ben reached out and pulled him down.

"Cub, you didn't let me explain. You are not weak because of your bullet wound OR you're nightmares. You are weak because of what you do about them. Bottling up your emotions and feeling like you do, it IS weak, it's even cowardly. "

"With all that you have been through, and I cannot begin to tell you I am so sorry and wish I could change it, you have to let the emotions out, otherwise they will explode like they did today and next time, a major consequence might happen."

"If you talk to soemone, it doesn't have to be a shrink, I wont think you are weak, which I don't really think you are anyway, but I will know the extent of your courage because you were able to accept that you did need help. If you want I can be the one you talk to, I am not sure how you feel about me Cub, but I know how I feel about you, and I just want what's best for you. "

"Oh look, here I am talking, God we must have been here for ages. How about I let you think and we'll go get some slush to eat- can't get enough slush at this place." Ben said hopping up and extending his hand to help Cub stand up. He accepted it but was silent all the way to the cafeteria, if you could cal it that, more like the SAS international house of slush."

They ate their meal in silence and soon K-unit came to join them. They looked at Cub and Ben sitting there but made no move to break the silence. When they finished K-unit went to begin their day and Cub went back to the bunk because he still had 36hrs more to rest.

BEN POV

We finished breakfast and went outside to begin our day. Today it was filled up with assesmnet, first was stamina, then speed, then the obstacle course, shooting and hand-to-hand combat last.

All in all, a bad day. However my spirits were lifted when I thought about earkier. I think I have really gotten through to him, I hope I have.

With a resigned sigh, I followed the rest of my unit towards field 3 to have our stamina tests. A stamina test was simple, we would have to do many excercises, with little to no break in betweena nd we would keep doing it till we simply could do no more. Some people were known to pass out before they stopped.

With another sigh I thought about the day ahead and found myself wishing I were in Cub's place. As soon as I had that thought I scolded my self. Cub is resting because he was shot in the heart. Again. I do not want to have to have experienced something like that, I also wished Cub didn't have to either.

I stopped thinking when the instructor called s over to do our exams. First we had to do push up non-stop for 5 mins. If there was a gap of 20 seconds or more in between each push-up we automatically were pulled out and our result would probably be an f.

Then we had to do sit up and crunches, jogging, sprinting different types of jumps and then start all over again. When we'd finished we all were breathless and on the ground. Surprisingly Eagle was the one who lasted longest on the stamina test. We were given half an hour break and then we would have our speed tests.

Speed tests were both on land and in the water. We had to swim 1km and then sprint up to the starting line on land where we had to run 400 metres as fast as we could. I was dreading it because running wasn't my strong point.

We lined up on the bank and waited for the whistle that would signal the beginning of this test. Once it was blown we all dived into the water. 1km was to the far side of the lake and back. I was relatively good at swimming and kept up just behind Wolf who was good at swimming. We got to the bank and sprinted ot of the water, this was where Snake caught me up but I was still in front of Eagle.

At the end of the test Wolf finished first, Snake finished second, I came third and Eagle, who had perfomed best in the stamina test came last in the speed test. I was proud of how I had done.

We now had an hour break to eat and rest before we did the obstacle course, shooting and hand-to-hand combat.

We walked down to the obstacle course dreading it. We all completed it in the time limit and we headed off straight after for shooting. Eagle once again excelled in this.

However in hand-to-hand combat Wolf and I outstood the other two. Guess MI6 came through since Eagle used to be better at this than me.

Finally, bone weary, we headed back to the bunks ready for a night of sleep. When we got there we saw Cub was asleep as well so we all dropped on our bunks, forgetting dinner and slept till the next morning.

**Sorry I know this is short and not very exciting but I am a sucker for Ben/Alex bonding moments and I wanted Ben to talk to Alex like he did because I think its sweet and Alex needs someone he can trust and Ben wants him to know that he can be that person. Any other Alex/someone bonding moments you want review and tell me and any other suggestions or comments please review and share with me as well.**

**Love Mad**


	9. Trapped

**Hey guys thanks for all of your reviews, they really do make my day. I have finally reached the first goal I made which was 10,00 words. My ultimate goal, however is 20,000 and I hope you will all tag along until I get there. I would like to say thanks to Tenacious D for inventing the song Tribute to which I tribute this chapter to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider**

ALEX POV

My 48-hours of rest were up. Today I would be slowly integrated into the life of an SAS soldier, where I would remain until I was 18. I smiled as I looked at the messy bunks and to the SAS soldiers still asleep on their bunks.

Usually SAS bunks are quite neat but after what happened last night the mess was quite understandable. Ben had told the rest of the unit that I turned 15 and they threw me the best party they could muster up.

It was surprising because for an SAS party is was pretty good. I don't know how they got hold of some of the tings they did but we had balloons, cards, sports drinks (no alcohol on base) and chips and cards for gambling.

We stayed up way past curfew playing cards, wrestiling eachother (well they did, I sat here and watched laughing my head off as four burly SAS soldiers rolled all over the floor) and singing not only happy birthday but other ridiculous songs that were on Ben's Ipod.

I slowly went around and woke the others up. Thye were surprised because usually was usually the one who slept. We slowly went down to get our morning session of mush. I sat with K-unit and looking around at them all talking and smiling, well it made me feel like I belonged. Which was strange. Even when I was with…Jack, but I wasn't with her anymore. I never would be. Because she didn't want me. Left me at the mercy of those we BOTH despised.

These thoughts put me seriously off my food so I sat there in silence for another few minutes before Ben noticed.

"Alex, you start your training today, even though it is just a lecture, an hour of lessons with me and shooting practice you still need to eat, jeez, do you want to pass out in the middle of the day. So come on, eat up," Ben said cheerfully, with a smile on his face.

His smile faded, however, when Alex didn't respond and continued staring at his food as though he wasn't really seeing it. It was like he wasn't even here, probably didn't even gear me, thought Ben.

Suddenly Alex's head shot back up. He looked around and continued eating as though nothing had happened. No-one noticed but Ben.

When the enitre unit was finished, I offered to take everyone's tray's and dump them in the bin. They all gave me their thanks and went back to their conversation when I had gathered their tray's and moved away, I went outside once I had dumped the tray's. I wanted, no needed, some time to think.

BEN POV

When I noticed Alex wasn't eating I told him cheerfully to keep eating, hoping he would take a joke out of it and start eating. He was thin enough already and I was going to try and improve that. When he didn't respond I started to grow anxious.

When he suddenly looked up and began eating as though nothing happened, I was glad he was eating but still worried about what had happened.

When he offered to take the tray's for us I was grateful and thanked him along with the rest of the unit, grateful in a different way than they were.

Once I saw him leave, presumably to go get ready for the day, I quickly got the units attention.

"Guys, I still think there is something wrong with Cub, and I have to tell you a few things," I said quietly to the other.

"Something wrong with Cub, you mean aprt from being shot, abused by his bosses, and sent to the place he probably wished he would never see again, with people he would probably condemned to hell if he could," said Wolf, though even though what he said was gruff, he said it like he actually WANTED to know what was wrong with Cub. It was surprising to see that look on the other two's faces as well. It was nice that we were all obviously concerned and ready to help Cub when we had to.

"Well, first off, he has nightmares. A lot. He always has them, I think maybe every night. I have only heard him twice. If you hear him, rub his back, or do something soothing and he generally goes back to a quiet and restless sleep. Also, the other night when he had a nightmare we went for a walk. A we talked, a lot. I learned a lot and some of it is really sad, and scary and I am so sorry Cub ever had to know it," I said

The other's looked shocked so I continued.

"He confirmed what I already suspected. He at first, never wanted to be a spy, never wanted to work for MI6. He was blackmailed into doing it. He was sent on some of the most horrible and dangerous mission I have ever heard of. He even did one with me, though I probably shouldn't be mentioning it. He says he has seen people die, kill themselves and he himself has killed. No boy his age should have gone through that. "

"You can tell by his eyes as well as his circumstances that he will never be normal again, so I think we should all pitch in to help him, to protect him and give him a sense of normalcy. Most importantly we need to give him a family, because I know even though he tries to conceal it from us, that he really and truly does miss his family, and I think it is sad that because his actual family is dead he has no hope of seeing them, his housekeeper who by the sounds of it was like a sister to him, is simply in another country, abandoning him without leaving him with the hpe of never seeing her again."

" So I think we need to fill in the space, be the family by the sound of it he really never had. He will be with us for 4 years, unless he is kille don one of his missions which I pray he isn't , so we should try to get to know him and become what he needs us to be. Agreed?" I finished, proud of my long speech.

I looked at all my unit members who all looked like they had a path laid out in front of them and they were ready to take it and let nothing get in their way.

"Agreed."

We all got up and went outside to go find Cub so we could go to the medical lecture that was starting in 20 mins.

ALEX POV

I wasn't going in any particular dirction, instead I was wondering around. I wasn't even thinking like I originally thought I was. I was just walking around, I didn't even know where I was going. I was just wandering through the camp.

I heard my name being called and looked over my shoulder to see K-unit running towards me. They reached me and stopped to catch their breaths.

"Where have you been Cub, we have been looking for you everywhere, we only have 3 minutes to get to the medical lecture and its on the other side of camp," Eagle said clutching his sides as he regained his breath.

I was shocked, I had been wondering around for about 20 minutes now. Seemed like only a few seconds really. "I am sorry guys, I didn't realise the time, I was just walking and thinking you know," I said, actually smiling as we began walking to the lecture hall. Ben looked happy at the fact.

Wolf growledplayfully at me and said " Next time when you forget where you are suppose to be we will just go there without you, you little rat," he said elbowing me in the arm at the same time. I grinned and replied

"You'd miss my presence and then you would jump up at run away from whatever manly soldier stuff to come find the one you truly love, for you all cannot live without your Cub," I said slapping Wolf and Eagle on the back.

Wolf tried to shove me but I stopped so he ended up pushing Eagle into the mud. We were all laughing as he picked himself up and carried on towards the lecture hall.

When we got there there were only a few seats here and there. There were two at the back, which me and Ben took, and the other three sad haphazardly around the room.

The lecture was being given by one of the instructors. It was about what to do to treat the symptoms of exposure and blood loss. I was actually quite interested in what the instructor had to say because I realised it would be good knowledge to have on a mission.

The lecture only went for 45 mins but I sat there the whole time listeniing intently so that it was a surprise when everyone got up to leave. The time had really flown by.

At the door, the rest of K-unit met up with us, they had combat training and I was to go with them. I wouldn't be participating but I would be watching them and learning using that method. We walked up to the dojo and they all got ready to fight. It was Eagle vs Snake and Ben vs Wolf. I had my bets on who was going to win but wasn't saying anything out loud.

I want and sat down at a strategic angle where I would be able to see the majority of the fight techniques they used.

First up were Snake and Eagle. They were both good fightres but hand-to-hand combat obviously wasn't their specialty. I already knew this though, of course. Eagle was the best shooter ( I was looking forward to seeig how he compared to SCORPIA'S shooter's) and Snake's talents were his medical knowledge and skills.

Though they were both good fighters, I could see the minute signs that told me what move they were going to make just before they actually did. My guess was right, though, Eagle won though it was a close fight.

As with Snake and Eagle, Ben and Wolf were also failing to completely hide those tiny signs that gave away their moves. It was also a close fight but Ben came out on top. I was proud of him, and glad to see Wolf have his butt kicked.

After lunch we had shooting. We were walking down and I was feeling a great deal of apprehension. I wasn't sure how the unit would react to my shooting.

As we got there I et my apprehension melt away. Yes, I was nervous about showing them but they were my unit, and would be for the next 3 years, I needed to start trusting them. We all took an open booth after we grabbed guns and some ammo.

I was in between Eagle and Ben, I took comfort from tha, I didn't know why. I reassembled my gun ad checked for any faults and fired off a couple of practice shots.

I was the first one finished so I watched the rest of the unit for a minute or so before waiting for the targets to come in. I had hit every bullseye save for two. It was a bit unimpressive for me but seeing as I beat Eagle the unit for eccstatic. They didn't, however question where I got my skills. Either they had read my file or were eing polit to me. I chose to believe it was the first option.

K-unit went of for the jog while me and Ben went to the bunks to do my tutouring. We did some math and chemisrty, which Ben was really good at. His easy going nature actually helped me and encouraged me to learn, and so I did. I found Ben to be a great teacher and was feeling great as we went to go meet up with K-unit to get dinner.

We grabbed our evening slush and sat down at our regular table, which was next to the wall in about the centre of the room. Everything was going well, I was eating and talking with the unit, and they were doing the same with me. The happy scene came crashing down, however, when the screams started.

Then there was the smell of smoke. The kitched doors swung open and everyone could see and feel the heat od the fire in there. There was a massive scramble as just over 200 soldiers were trying to get out of the room.

I was running, I could see the door ahead of me. Just as I was passing the bin something hit into the side of my head, hard. I was knocked down by the force of the impact. I was stuck between two tables that had been pushed togather just after I fell. No-one would have been able to see me.I saw two of everything, or at least I thought I did, with so many soldiers running around it was hard to tell.

My vision was blackening and I knew I had to stay conscious if I wanted to make it out. But I just couldn't. I had almost sat up when suddenly my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I slumped to the ground, condemned to lay here as the room burned.

BEN POV

Shouting. Pushing. Running. That was all there is. In the scramble I had lost track of my unit. Once everyone was out, a couple of instuctors calmed everyone down enough to check if anyone was missing. Every unit was to check their members and yell out if no-one was missing. I stood with my 3 unit members so we waited to see if anyone would shout out. Something was nagging at me as soon as I thought it. There was dead silence until my realisation hit me. We had 5 unit members!

"CUB!" I yelled not seeing him anywhere. Oh my god he must still be inside. I turned to look at my other unit members who were all wearing identical looks of horror.

I turned back to the burning building and took maybe 3 steps towards it when suddenly there was an explosion for the kitchen side of the building.

The building had exploded and Cub was still inside!!

**Hey Guys!! This is my longest chapter ever. More than 2,000 words I am so happy. Thank you to all my reviewers every one of them count.**

**Love Mad**


	10. Rescue

**Oh my god guys. Thank you so much for your positive reviews. They have inspired me so much to update this chapter as soon as possible. Unfortunately I just started the beginning of my new school year- year 10- and got my first boyfriend so I will be kinda busy. I will keep trying to update as much as possible but I make no promises. I am sorry that this is taking so long to update.**

_Last Chapter_

_I stood with my 3 unit members so we waited to see if anyone would shout out. Something was nagging at me as soon as I thought it. There was dead silence until my realisation hit me. We had 5 unit members!_

"_CUB!" I yelled not seeing him anywhere. Oh my god he must still be inside. I turned to look at my other unit members who were all wearing identical looks of horror. _

_I turned back to the burning building and took maybe 3 steps towards it when suddenly there was an explosion from the kitchen side of the building._

_The building had exploded and Cub was still inside!!_

BEN POV

Cub was gone. The left half of the building- the side where the kitchen was, had exploded. Debris rained erywhere. It was also hott, really hot. The left side of the building was gone but some of the right side of the bulding was blacked to a crisp but just barely standing. I didn't know where Cub had been when it exploded, but I doubted wherever it was that he would have survived. It was just so hot in there. Some people started talking about going in in suits to find him but I just stood there numbly, in disbelief. Cub was dead.

Snake and Eagle were on either side of me and I knew by the faces they were thinking along the same lines as me. They knew what had just happened. They knew how slim a chance there was that he'd survive.

Wolf was, surprisingly enough, leading the group planning a rescue. Though they all knew they could end up not finding Cub, just his body. They all were worried that when they found him he would be still, cold, unmoving. The light from his brown eyes gone, vanished without a trance. Many of them didn't know Cub personally, heck, some didn't even like him ,but they certainly ddin't want him to die. And at an SAS camp, where they should have been able to protect him, it would be an even sadder and dissappointing thing.

Soon the rescue team were asking for medics to go with them or give them information on wha to do if they found Cub alive. Snake, almost loving Cub I think, immediately went to go and give them as much info as possible, he wanted them to find him alive- and when theydid, they would need all the help they could get to help them.

Eagle and a few others went to find hoses so they could begin to extinguish the fire, but the rescue team knew that would take too long. They needed to get suits and get in there as soon as possible.

In a couple more minutes the Seargant came running down to the scene. He immediately told as many people as they could to go help Eagle and the others get hoses. He then proceeded to yell at the rescue team for their foolishness. He was not going to risk several men's lives for the sake of one's who was probably dead. What he didn't tell them was the he secretly admired what they were doing and wished he could do it himself. But he was right, he could not risk all those men's lives for Cub, no matter what MI6 had to say about it.

The rescue team were shouting their outrages- especially Wolf- and mutttering about the Sergeant under the breath. I didn't blame them, they should have been allowed to try and find Cub. I didn't want him to be dead, I wanted the luck of the Rider's, the boy on Dragon 9, on my side again. But I knew there was every chance I'd never hear him again. Never see those brown eyes flash when he knew something was wrong. And I prayed I was too.

Eagle came up to me having finished helping the others find some hoses. He saw me staring and I could tell he was sad too. But he didn't know Cub like he did. I loved Cub like a little brother and couldn't stand the thought of him hurt- let alone dead.

"We will find him mate, and we will help him. He is gonna be fine, I swear," Eagle said encouragingly patting my shoulder.

"How can you say that! The building exploded with Cub inside. Think about his chances and tell me you still think we will see him again!" I shouted at Eagle and began to storm off.

Just as I did I heard shouting behind me. I turned around to see someone run and jump-unsuited- into the burning building. It took me about two seconds flat to recognise who it was. Wolf. The same Wolf who had blamed Cub for all the bad luck that happened to him- the one who for the most part- been outright hostile to him- had just run into a buning building in the hopes of saving him.

Several others tred to go in after him but they were restrained by their fellow teammates. Wolf was inside alone and would have to fend for himself and possibly Cub if he wanted to get out alive!

WOLF POV

We had to save him. We had to. I don't care what anyone else thought but I would do everything in my power to save the brat. Sure he isn't my favourite person in the world. I don' even like him really. But I do feel protective of him. And if he was still alive I would save him.

Ben was standing some distance away, he seemed dazed, like he couldn't believe what had happened. He might have even been going into shock. Eagle was over with about 3 or 4 others trying to find hoses to try and quelche the flames. I was in charge of the rescue party.

"We need suits to get inside. He's been in there for 6 minutes already and I don't want him in there any longer," I barked at the rescue men. Almost immediately after I said it the Seargeant appeared bellowing that everyone was to stay clear.

"But Sir, Cub is in there. We HAVE to at least try to get to him," I said outraged that he would even consider just leaving Cub in there to die. Evidently everyone else agreed with me and started cursing under their breath or shouting like I did. Eventually the Seargeant went off to talk to the other instructors muttering under HIS breathe and shaking his head. At that moment, I hated him.

I heard shouting and turned my head to see it was Fox and Eagle. Eagle said something to Fox and put a reassuring ahnd on his shoulder. Fox shrugged it off and started yelling. He began to stalk off and that's when I lost it. I ran, ran into a burning building completely unprotected. Few tried to stop me but I shrugged them off. I had to do this. I had to save Cub.

***

Heat. It was all there was once I was inside the building. Just pure and intense heat. I had never felt anything like it before. It felt as though my skin was melting off, I could feel every hair on my body turn to a blackened crisp and wither away.

The place was in ruins. One side was completely wrecked, nothing more than a pile of blackened wood. If Cub was under there there was no way I would be able to reach him. He would probably already be dead. All that hot wood lying on top of him. I prayed he wasn't there.

On the other side the were tables everywhere. Many of them had been torn apart but many of them were still intact either splayed all over the room or turned over on the side. There was smoke everywhere and I knew I would have a hard time seeing Cub. The fact he was wearing his black tracksuit like he did every night would definitely not help me find him among the blackened area.

I began to push my way through the tables with my shirt over my mouth and nose. I got many splinters pushing ym way through the room but I was determined not to stop till I found Cub. I was near the bin when I saw two tables pushed together and something stirring ever so slightly, trapped in between them.

I immediately jumped over there and began trying to pry the two tables apart. I was sweating horribly now and coughing but I didn't stop. Once they were far enough apart I grabbed at the stirring thing and pulled it up. It was so light that at first I didn't think it could possibly be Cub. But then I got a better look at him and I saw Cub's brown eyes slowly flick open.

"CUB!!! Cub talk to me, say something anything," I shouted at him rocking him and shaking him to egt him to respond. But he didn't, he just stared up at nothing.

"Cub please, please say something. Please I need you to say something. Please be okay, don't do this to me, please Cub," I said and found moisture in my eyes. Still nothing and yet those eyes remained open. Fearing the worst I immediately pulled him close to me and picked him up. I kept him close to my body so I could protect him should anything collapse whil we were still inside. I would not let anything else get him.

It probably only took me a minute or so to reach a hole in the wall but it seemed so much longer. I was coughing and spluttering, my eyes watering as I staggered along, my grip on Cub never loosening, instead tightening with every step I took.

At last we were out and I was too weary to care. All I knew was that we were out and we were safe. The last thing I saw were the blury figures of soldiers running towards us and then my world went black.

***

BEN POV

He was in there for 7 minutes before he came stumbling out, black and with Cub, limp and still in his arms. During that hime I ddin't once worry about him, and for that I felt guilty. All I could think about was that he could find Cub. And if he ddi, maybe Cub could be saved.

So when Wolf came out all black and coughing violently, all I could look at was the small black, limp thing in his arms. It wasn't moving and I wasn't sure if he was alive, all I knew was that Wolf had found him, and I was so grateful for that.

Then when we began running to him and his collapsed send Cub rolling, I went over to Cub instead of him. Only Snake came with me to Cub. He had eyes open, but he was alive. He was dazed I think, because he was blinking but it was like he couldn't hear us.

We called for someone to run and grab two stretchers and when Wolf was declared okay all medics came to check on Cub. He had 2 major gashes of glass one in his leg and one in his hip that were bleeding a lot, small cuts and scrapes all over his body, burns on his back and sides amd severe smoke inhillation.

The medics were worried about Cub's dazedness and so the applied a fair amount of pressure to his leg wpund to get him unconscious. When the stretchers arrived Wolf and Cub were whisked up to the infirmary where Cub would have his leg and side stitched up and would be treated for the effects of being in a burning building as would Wolf.

There were to be no visitors or interruptions until one of the doctors said it was okay. I watched solemly with Snake and Eagle as our two unit memebers were carried away. All I could think at the time was- he's alive.

**I am not happy with this chapter. I found it difficult to write and so I am not sure how it turned out. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think and I am sorry it took so long to update.**


	11. Soap Opera Time

**I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER, IF I DID I WOULD BE WRITING THE NEXT BOOK AND NOT WASTING MY TIME ON FAN FICTION. Oh, and because I have taken so long to update..for all you fans of Wolf/Cub moments, this is a chapter dedicated to them.**

WOLF POV

Jesus Christ. My head was throbbing like mad. It felt like I had been hit by a train. Since I can't remember why it hurts, who knows, maybe I did. Either way, my head hurt. I blinked slowly and openened my eyes, closing them quickly when the sudden, intense light became too much.

After a few more tries, I slowly sat up and looked around. The infirmary. Of course. But how the hell had I ended up here. Then, as if I was watching a slide-show behind my eye-lids, images flashed and I realised what had happened. The smoke, the fire, the explosion, going in after Cub, his lifeless, staring, vacant eyes, getting outside, people coming to us, then..nothing. Blackness. An empty hole.

I looked around but there was no sign of Cub. I didn't know how long I had been here. I didn't even know if Cub was still alive, he was in a bad way when I found him.

Slowly and painfully, I got up and took a few test steps. A bit shaky but I was still standing. I slowly began to walk around, looking for Cub. I thought I heard someone call my name, but it barely registered in my mind, all that mattered was finding out if Cub was okay.

After about 20 mins of failure though, I was beginning to believe I couldn't find him because he was gone, dead. I was truly starting to believe this, when someone ran up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. Turning around I saw it was Fox, and his face was grim. Assuming the worst I mustered up the courage to ask him what was wrong.

"Cub, wat happened, how long was I out, please tell me Cub is okay," I almost pleaded to Fox, something I knew he mst have been surprised at.

"Sounds like you really care about him. Well you have been out for about an hour and Cub..isn't too good," Fox said looking at his feet.

"What do you mean, he isn't too good. Jeez Fox just give me some bloody fucking answers. I am the one who ran inside a burning building to get to the kid while everyone else stood around like stuffed chickens so give me some fucking answers or I will fucking beat them out at you!" I yelled, generally pissed off that he was obviously avoiding telling me.

"Well, he is alive if that is any consolation. When the building exploded, the windows shattered sending glass splinters got a lot of cuts and bruises, but one bit of glass sliced just between his ribs, not enough to be fatal but to cause some more damage," Fox rattled off quickly, obviously scared of me, and for that I did feel kind of bad.

"What! Crap, where is he, is he okay, oh god," I began mumbling to myself.

"Calm down, he just got out of surgeory and that's why I was coming to see you," Fox said in a soothing tone.

"He isn't awake or anything yet?" I asked slowly.

"Nope, doctor reckons he'll be out for another 45 minutes or so..why?" Fox asked.

"Oh nothing, well, I'll just go take a look, I wanna make sure I didn't almost kill myself for nothing,"I said as a half-hearted joke, when really I wasn't in a laughing mood. All I really wanted to do was go and check on Cub. Not because I wanted to make sure I didn't risk my life for nothing- I could never think that way about Cub, he has proven himself beyond what I could have ever imagined and I would run into a burining building as many times as necessary to save his sorry ass- no I wanted to make sure he was okay.

I wanted to make sure, when he woke up, there would be someone there with him. Not someone like Blunt or Jones waiting for a de-briefing, but someone who actually cared about Cub. Because, I realise only now, I really do care about Cub, and will go to any length to protect him.

"Okay, well follow the path for another 100 metres, turn left and then right and go to the end of the hall and that's where you'll find Cub," he told me, pointing in the directions as he spoke. He then gave me an odd look which I pretended not to notice, then shrugged his shoulers and left.

I watched his retreating figure till it turned around a corner and then went, following his instructions. When I came to the room he described, I peeked in through the window. Cub was lying on an army bed, an IV in his arm. He had bandages around most of his body, presumably from the burns he must have gotten, and some of his hair was black instead of his usual blonde. He looked an out-right mess.

I carefully and quietly opened the door. I tip-toed in and sat on the hard plastic chair next to the bed. As I sat there, looking at the steady rise and fall of Cub's chest, I couldn't help thinking, he doesn't deserve this. And though I understand why his guardian left him, that she couldn't deal with it anymore, I still blame her.

After all, was it really such a big deal, was it really so hard. All she had to do was watxh the kid in between missions. She cooked and cleaned and fed him. That's it. What's so rough about that. Its not veen like she needed to care about him, she just had to make sure he had somewhere to go IF he came back from his mission. Really, was it it so hard.

And then I got it. She did care. Too much. She couldn't bear waiting. Not knowing if he would be coming back. God, that must have been hard. Seeing him shipped off to wherever MI6 thought fit.0 Then seeing him come back, beaten, bruised, shot, stabbed, gutted..and to see those eyes every day. Well I think that would be the worst of it.

I was startled by from my thoguht by a barely- audible moan.

"Wolf?" Cub said when he had opened his eyes and noticed me here. "How did I get here, the last thing I remember is knocking my head against something hard when we were trying to get away from the fire. I was trapped between two tables, and then…nothing. Wolf what happened, you look awful," Cub said to me and his voice was so sad I couldn't help but answer. Jeez he must think its his fault or something.

"Well everyone else made it out," Cub groaned when I said that like he was the world's biggest git," but the chef was already dead so he was the only casualty. We were counting our units and we thought we had everyone then we noticed you weren't there. Ben turned around straight away to go rescue you but then the right side of the building exploded. We stood around for a bit, unsure of what to do, then the Seargant came. He said no-one was going to risk their lives for someone who was probably already did. But.. I didn't listen to him. I ran inside and I looked for you. When I saw you wedged between two tables I pulled you out. You opened your eyes but it was like you weren't seeing what was happening. I carried you out, and then I think I collapsed. Probably why I look so crummy," I said.

Cub's eyes widened at the tale.

"You," he excaimed in a shocked gasp.

"Yeah, I woke up about an hour ago. You have some pretty bad burns. When the building exploded glass flew everywhere. You got some bits in your arms and legs but a large piece go just between your ribs. It wasn't deep enough to be fatal but it has caused some damage. I reckon it will be a bit longer till your training again," I finished.

"I don't know what to say Wolf," Cub said staring up at him in wonder.

"You don't have to say anything Cub, it was my choice. Though I hate to admit it you have really grown on me. I am seriously glad I saved you Cub, I would hate to have anything happen to you. Your life sucks as it is, and dying would just be the icing on the cake. Seriously Cub, I am just happy you are safe," I finished. Wow. This was turning into a soap opera.

"I thought you hated me," Cub said quietly.

"No, it was more like I didn't understand. I though you were the brat of some rich guy who was getting shown life in the military. I thought you were gonna get us sacked. But hell you proved me wrong. I have sort of come to respect..hell even as far as admire you kid, and that's why I'd save you 10 times over again if I had to," I said.

"I-I didn't r-realise yout t-thought abo-o-out me that way," Cub said words slurring as he yawned.

"Oh jee sorry Cub, you just wake up from an opearion and here I am keeping you awake. God you must be in pain, I am so sorry I will just go and get the nurse okay, get you some pain killers," I said jumping up and frantically rushing out the room. Just as I was leaving I heard Cub say in a mumbled voice that he was stronger than that and didn't want any medication.

I chose to ignore that and went to get the nurse for when he woke up again.

**Omg guys. Am so happy I finally finished this chapter. I know its not my longest but I am still enjying writing this and am proud of my effort. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed/alerted and all other things you can do.**

**Love Mad**


End file.
